The present disclosure relates to a hemostatic connector.
In general, when an introduction member, such as a catheter or the like, is introduced into a blood vessel as far as a treatment target location during the treatment of heart disease or the like, first, a sheath introducer is inserted into the blood vessel by being caused to pierce the blood vessel. After that, a guiding catheter is introduced into the blood vessel through the interior of the sheath introducer. A Y connector is attached to a base end part of the guiding catheter. The introduction member is inserted into the guiding catheter through the Y connector. Then, in that inserted state, the introduction member is introduced as far as the treatment target location inside the blood vessel. Further, when introducing the introduction member into the blood vessel, blood is stopped by a hemostatic valve provided inside the Y connector.
Here, in recent years, when the treatment target location is in a comparatively close position to a location at which the blood vessel is pierced by the sheath introducer or the like, the introduction member is introduced as far as the treatment target location without using the guiding catheter. In other words, after the sheath introducer has been inserted into the blood vessel, the introduction member is introduced into the blood vessel through the inside of the sheath introducer. In this case, since there is no need to use the guiding catheter, an operation to introduce the introduction member into the blood vessel can be swiftly performed.
Here, when the introduction member is introduced into the blood vessel via the interior of the sheath introducer, the introduction member is introduced in a state in which the introduction member penetrates a hemostatic valve provided inside a hub of the sheath introducer. However, normally, the guiding catheter that has a larger diameter than the introduction member is inserted through the hemostatic valve inside the hub, and thus, when the introduction member is inserted, there is a risk of insufficient blood stoppage and that blood leakage may occur.
Here, as a measure to deal with this problem, a configuration in which a Y connector is coupled to the base end side of the hub via an adaptor is known. According to this configuration, the introduction member is inserted into the sheath introducer through the interior of the Y connector and the interior of the adaptor, and the introduction member is introduced into the blood vessel in the inserted state. In this case, when introducing the introduction member into the blood vessel, blood stoppage is performed using a hemostatic valve inside the Y connector, specifically, a hemostatic valve that has a superior hemostatic performance compared to the hemostatic valve inside the hub. As a result, when introducing the introduction member into the blood vessel through the inside of the sheath introducer, the leakage of blood can be suppressed.